Nuestro destino
by Lauris Masen Cullen
Summary: Mi version twilight. BxE.-Me voy a vivir con papa a Forks, dijo Bella -QUEEEEEE?...No, Alice. Eso no va a pasar. Antes de involucrarme con una humana me caso con Tanya, dijo Edward. Todos OOC, varios lemmon, Mezclo Twilight con NM a mi antojo, XOXO.
1. Chapter 1

**DECIDIDA **

PHOENIX

-Gracias señorita.

-Gracias a usted señorita Swan, y que disfrute su vuelo.

ISLA ESME

- Ahhhh! -los ojos de Alice se desenfocaron y se vieron vidriados.

- Que pasa Alice, que ves? -dijo Jasper al ver la expresion de Alice.

- EDWARD!

- Que pasa con él?

- Nada por ahora -dijo Alice volviendo en si.-Es su futuro. Hay un cambio abrupto en su futuro y se dispararon miles de imagenes diferentes y poco definidas.

- No te entiendo Alice, es grave?

- No. No lo parece, pero no esta claro. No puedeo dar nada por sentado. Solo puede asegurar que no será lo mismo que hasta ahora.

- Quieres que volvamos a Forks?

- Si, bueno no ya. Pero este viaje no será tan largo como lo planeamos. Quiero estar en casa con toda la familia. Con él especialmente.

- Mañana llamo al aeropuerto.

- Jasper...

- Si Alice...?

- No quiero que pienses o hables de esto cuando lleguemos a casa. No quiero preocuparlos.

- Ok Alice, tus deseos son ordenes para mi, pero deja ya de estar tan preocuapada. Relajate si?

- Relajame vos, yo se que puedes...

PHOENIX

- Listo, ya esta hecho.

_Bien, ya parezco una loca hablando sola, ja. Bueno ya tome mi decision y es hora de contarselo a los tres. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mama y papa._

_Mejor empiezo con papa._

Ring, Ring.

- Comisaria

- Hola soy Bella Swan, me podrias pasar con mi papa?

- Si Bella, en un segundo.

- Bella?.

- Hola papa

- Pasa algo cariño?

- No, ...bueno si.

- Si llamas a la comisaria debe ser algo grave!.

- No papa, no te preocupes. Relajate.

- Pasó algo con tu mama, acaso con Phill?

- No papa. No pasó nada grave con nadie.

- Esta bien, te escucho.

- Bueno, queria preguntarte algo. En realidad ya sé la respuesta, tu siempre me lo estas diciendo. Pero queria confirmarlo.

- Dime cariño

- Papa quiero ir a vivir a Forks contigo, puedo?

- ...

- Papa me escuchaste?

- ...

- Papa estas ahí?

- Si Bells cariño. Es solo la sorpresa ... eh, ... no se que decir. Bueno si. Si puedes, claro que si.

- Perfecto.

- Que dice tu madre de esto?

- No se lo dije todavia. Acabo de reservar el pasaje por telefono y lo siguiente fue llamarte a vos.

- Ya reservaste el pasaje?. Eh ... bueno ... cuando llegas a casa?

- La semana que viene.

- Porque tanto apuro, no quieres preparerte bien para el viaje?

_Fijarme si no es locura momentanea querras decir_

- No papa. Esta bien ese tiempo. No quiero retrasarlo mas y empezaria justo a mitad de semestre, que es mejor que rematricularme al final de semestre. Vos me entendes!

- Si claro, el instituto es lo primero. Mañana mismo iré a matricularte Bells.

- Gracias papa. Justo llegan mama y Phill en el auto. Es tiempo de hablar con ellos.

- Bueno hija, te estare eserando y luego avisame bien el horario de tu vuelo. Adios cariño.

_Ahhh, (suspiro mental) Ahi va uno. Fue relativamente facil fingirle a Charlie mis ganas de vivir en Forks. Facil porque no me estaba mirando a la cara. Con mama tendre que mantener mejor mi cara de pocker._

-Bella?

- Aca mama en la cocina.

-Te interrumpo?- dijo mama al verme colgar el telefono.

-No acabo de cortar con papa.

_Huy, maldita sea, tiene esa mirada. La mirada que pone cada vez que lee algo en mi rostro, o sospecha de lo que no le digo._

-Que pasa Bella?

- Mama tome una decision.

-Cual?

_Sus ojos reflejaron panico y confusion al mismo tiempo, porque mi madre era tan perceptiva?_

-Me voy a vivir a Forks con papa.

-QUE QUE?

_obviamente no se lo esperaba_

-Si, voy a vivir a Forks con papa.

-Pero por que?. Bella nosotras odiamos Forks!

_otro suspiro mental y aca voy_.

-Mama ... voy a ir a vivir con papa. Estamos en febrero y en mayo termina el año escolar. Luego en las vacaciones de verano vuelvo aca y un año escolar mas en Forks no me va a matar. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por papa. Luego me voy a ir a la universidad y nunca vivi con él. Se lo debo, se lo debemos. Si debo vivir en un bote a causa de las lluvias me lo trago sin problemas.

-Bella ... no se que decirte...

-No tienes que decir nada. Ya esta todo arreglado, reserve el boleto de avion, hable con papa y esta todo bien.

-Bella ... no te iras por mi verdad?_ dijo Phil con real cara de preocupacion.

_Como podria pensar eso, era lo mejor que le habia ocurrido a mama en mucho tiempo. Aunque una minima-minima parte era cierto. Yo veia la tristeza en los ojos de mama cada vez que el se iba de viaje y ella se quedaba en casa conmigo, pero nunca lo admitiria en voz alta_

-Por suesto que no Phill!- dije con una sonrisa.- Ya escuchaste , lo hago por papa y por ustedes tambien.

-Por nosotros?- dijeron a coro y sorprendidos.

-Si por ustedes tambien. Quiero darles su tiempo, su espacio. Asi mama y tu tendran una extensiva luna de miel otra vez y no tendran que separarse en tus viajes.

- No tienes porque hacerlo- los ojos de mama reflejaban sus palabras con gran intensidad.

-Quiero ir. Lo vengo planeando hace tiempo y ya me decidí.

-Hay Bella, cuando tienes una idea no hay manera de frenarte.

-Siempre dices que mis decicsiones son correctas mama.

-Lo se, cariño, lo se. Pero no quiero que te sacrifiques por tus padres.

-Sacrificarme?

_manten la cara de pocker, manten la cara de pocker_

-No es ningun sacrificio para mi, mama.

-Si ... seguro. Bueno, en ese caso lo unico que puedo hacer por vos es darte toda mi ropa de invierno, con lo que tenes no te va a alcanzar.

-Eso si puedo aceptarlo. No creo que valla a usar short y musculosa en Forks- sonrei ante la idea.

-Bella, cariño ... - dijo mama al darme un fuerte abrazo.- Voy a extrañarte mucho.

-Yo tambien mama.

- Voy a matar a tu padre por robarte de mi lado.

-Nada de eso. Se sorprendio tanto que tuve que preguntarle dos veces si me habia escuchado.

-Ja, seguro que Charlie se sorprendio . En la vida se lo hubiera imaginado, ni yo tampoco.

-Bueno mama, tampoco es tan descabellado que quiera vivir con papa.

-No, con tu papa no. Pero en Forks?. Ese nombre no le va. Tendria que ser Lluevelandia, o Achapoterarlandia, o Musgolandia, _ya estaba ella y sus locuras_.- No se, algo referido a sus insoportables lluvias seguro.

_gracias mama, gracias_.

-Puedo soportarlo, te prometo que no me voy a ahogar, jaja.

-Yo no pude, pero vos sos mucho mas madura que yo en muchos sentidos, se que podras hija.

-Te agradesco que confies en mi.

Nos abrazamos mas fuerte aun y luego nos soltamos.

Debo decir que no le hizo mucha gracia a mama que el viaje fuera en una semana, pero para que retrasar lo inevitable. En realidad no era inevitable, pero solo para mi no habia vuelta atras. Asi que si era inevitable.

Juntamos nuestros jeans, sweaters, camisetas manga larga, botas, zapatillas de abrigo.

Desparramamos todo sobre la cama y conseguimos un guardarropa mas o menos decente, algo escaso, pero decente. Por suerte entro todo en dos maletas.


	2. Chapter 2

Es el segundo cap que publico, disculpen los errores porfa, no estoy acostumbrada a publicar, solo a leer.

Bueno, como todas sabemos los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Meyer, yo los tomo prestado y juego un poquito con ellos.

Enjoy...

###################################################################

**DEL CALIDO AL FRIO**

-Bella cariño, es hora de levantarse.

_Era hora de levantarse. ERA EL DIA. Hoy dejaba mi calurosa Arizona para congelarme bajo la lluvia constante de Forks. Maldita sea_

-Buenos dias mama.

-Vamos a desayunar.

-Me ducho y bajo.

Me duche, me puse unos jeans, zapatillas y una remera sin mangas como despedida a los dias soleados. Abajo me esperaban mama, Phill, el desayuno, dos valijas y el equipaje de mano: una campera con capucha.

-Buenos dias Bella.

-Buenos dias Phill.

Ya nos encontrabamos desayunando cuando mama saco un sobre.

-Bells tenemos un regalo para vos

-Si -dijo Phill.- Nos combinamos con tu papa y sabemos que te va a encantar.

-Un regalo?

-Toma -dijo mama dandome el sobre.-Esto es de Phill y mio. Charlie te dara otro poco al llegar y si lo juntas con tus ahorros podras comprarte una lancha, eh, quiero decir un auto.

_No puedo evitar reirme, una lancha, jaja_.- Hablando con tu papa llegamos a la conclusion de que no podias ir caminando bajo la lluvia todos los dias al instituto y que menos permitirias que el te lleve en "su coche con luces" como te gusta llamarlo.

-De verdad?- estaba muy sorprendida.-No lo puedo creer. Muchas gracias.

_Realmente no puedo creerlo_.

-Si Bella, tu haces esto por nosotros y es lo minimo que podemos hacer por vos.

-En serio muchisimas gracias.

-Sabes que te queremos...

-Y yo a ustedes.

-Bien -dijo Phill - yo las quiero a las dos, pero el avion sale en una hora, asi que a terminar el desayuno y al auto.

Y asi paso mi ultimo desayuno en casa. Ibamos al aeropuerto en el auto de Phill, con las ventanillas bajas. Quien sabe cuando podria hacer esto otra vez. En Forks seria imposible.

Yo trataba de mantener una sonrisa por mama y ella contenia las lagrimas por mi. Nunca nos habiamos separado de manera tan permante. Eso me asustaba un poco, dejarla sola. Aunque en realidad ahora tenia a Phill. El podria encargarse de todo y de ella.

Despues de cuatro años de novios se casaron en el pasado mes de septiembre. El era lo mejor para mama, de eso no tenia dudas.

Iba a extrañarlos a los dos, el calor, el sol. Pero fuera de eso nada mas, mi vida social era escasa. Por no decir nula. No era muy sociable que digamos, mas bien no encajaba, creo. Pero nunca le di muchas vueltas al asunto. Era como era y no encontraba problemas en eso.

El viaje al aerpuerto no tardo mas de veinte minutos.

-Bella deberias llamar a tu padre para recordarle el horario.

-Despues del check-in lo llamo, mama.

-Quieres alguna golosina o algunas revistas para el viaje?

-No gracias.

-Ni siquiera unos chocolates?

_Jamas logro resistirme a los chocolates_

-Bueno, te acepto unos chocolates.

Pasado el check-in.

-Hola papa.

-Hola cariño

-Llamo para avisarte que en quince minutos sale el avion.

-Bien Bells, te voy a estar eperando.

-Adios papa.

-Bueno, aca es donde nos separamos -dije cuando llegamosa la escalera mecanica que lleva a la sala de espera.

_Dios, que estoy haciendo!_

-No tienes que hacerlo -dijo mama sin poder contener las lagrimas esta vez.

-Quiero ir mama, no te preocupes, estare bien.

-Bueno cariño, no dudes en regresar si asi lo deseas. Estare aqui siempre que me necesites.

-Adios Bella, te voy a extrañar.

-Adios Phill, adios mama.

No permiti que se me derramaran lagrimas hasta que estuve fuera de su vision. Y aun asi me contuve. No iba a llorar hasta que llegara y me encerrara en mi nueva habitacion. Bueno, no tan nueva porque siempre fue mia. Aun asi no queria hacer un papelon en el aerouerto.

El viaje de Phoenix a Seattle duro 4 horas, luego de Seattle a Port Angels una hora mas en avioneta y ahi me esperaba papa.

_Genial, llueve, ja_

-Hola hija, bienvenida -dijo Charlie al tiempo que me abrazaba fuerte.

-Hola papa. Gracias por dejarme venir

-Por favor, Bells. Mi casa es tu casa. Pero solo ... esto tragiste?- dijo al ver mi escaso equipaje.

-Si es todo.

-Bueno vamos al auto. 

Aun quedaba una hora de viaje en auto de Port Angels a Forks. Seria un viaje muy largo, metaforicamente hablando.

Si bien me llevaba muy bien con mi papa, no teniamos mucho de que hablar y mas teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos eramos muy habladores. No habia duda que eramos padre e me escapo una sonrisa.

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Nada papa, nada.

-Toma, te traje esto- me extendio la mano y me dio una caja de bombones.

-Gracias papa.

Siempre fui demasiado torpe, para casi todo, asi que me tomo varios segundos abrir el paquete.

-Necesitas ayuda Bells?.

-No- dije poniendo los ojos en banco.-Es que el frio me congela los dedos. _Huy, hubiera cerrado el pico, se supone que estoy contenta de venir a vivir aca y Charlie no debe sufrir conmigo_.-Me tendria que haber puesto los guantes y no dejarlos en la maleta, eso es todo- trate de arreglarlo al final, pero no se si sirvio del todo.

-Bells...- comenzo Charlie. Lo mire con mi mejor cara de pocker e inocente a la vez.-Nada pequeña, nada. 

_Mejor, no digamos nada mas_.

-Bells.. _no otra vez no_ tengo una sorpresa para vos _mucho peor, no me gustan las sorpresas_

-Cual?

-Si te digo no ser sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-A ver si adivino?, plata para mi propio coche.

-Mmm, tibio... tibio, pero no.

-Entonces?

-Espera y veras.

El resto del viaje fue bastante calmo, mirando por la ventanilla a mi nuevo hogar, verde como un planeta alienigena.

Cuado llegamos a Forks habia un cartel que rezaba: poblacion:3120 personas. Charlie lo apunto y dijo:

-Menos mal que llegaste, mañana cambiaran el numero, al fin. He estado eperando anioso toda la samana -se sonrojo.

A mi papa le costaba tanto como a mi expresar en palabras sus sentimientos. Creo que coincidiamos mas de lo que realmente queria admitir. Quizas este viaje no fuera tan terrible despues de todo.

La ultima vez que vine a Forks tenia 10 años, toda mi infancia pase todas mis vacaciones de verano aqui. O sea verano+Forks= imposible. Un verano aca es como un otoño en Phoenix. Por lo que una vez me encapriche tanto, que despues de muchas lagrimas consegui que mi papa pasara sus semanas de vacacioes conmigo en Arizona.

_Ahora que lo pienso bien siempre conseguia todo lo que queria con papa, ja. Como no me di cuenta antes?. Debe ser ese poder natural que tenemos las hijas sobre nuestros padres. Era un dady girl, y ni enterada. No lo vi antes porque nunca convivimos. Esta sera la primera vez de forma mas o menos permanente. Tendria que ponerlo a prueba_.

-Me vas adecir cual es mi sorpresa?- le dije con una sonrisa que mostraba todos mis dientes.

-Esta bien.. _wau, funciona de verdad_ estamos llendo a La Push, ahi te esta esperando tu sorpresa.

-La Push? _NO, NO, NO!, una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida, por favor no_!-sentia como se me iban poniendo colorados los cachetes.

-Vos quisiste saber.

-No sera una fiesta sorpresa, verdad? -tenia que preguntar. No habia nada que me pusiera peor que ser el centro de atencion.

-No, tranquila.

-Bueno, mejor. Mejor no queiro saber mas.

-Como quieras mi amor.

##################################################################

Espero que les halla gustado, no lo se porq no hay rw todavia, pero se que al menos leyeron el anterior.

Lo del poder que tenemos las hijas mujeres sobre nuestro papa lo se por experiencia propia, lastima que ya no esta conmigo. Hoy es el dia del padre en Argentina y me da re bajon.

Igualmente feliz dia, aunque estes en el cielo, y a todas las demas que las pasen lindo con sus papis.

XOXO

LAURIS


	3. Chapter 3

como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, osea gracias Meyer por existir!

Como es mi primer fic, todavia no se bien como manejar mi cuenta. Mi ingles es bastante basico, sorry, jaja.

En fin, aca va otro cap.

Enjoy.

_**Conociendo Jacob Black**_

El viaje hacia "mi sorpresa" terminó. La Push no quedaba lejos de mi nuevo hogar, asi que no tuve que esperar por mucho mas. No tenia idea que podia ser, ni por que los ojos de mi papa tenian tanto brillo. Se veia realmente contento.

En La Push no llovia, por lo que me iba contagiando de él.

-Esa es la casa de Billy, te acuerdas de él?

-No- era sincera.

-Siempre venia de pesca con nosotros.

_Nosotros? vos pescabas y yo me aburria, con razon no lo recordaba, siempre trato de olvidar lo innecesario._

-Papa dejamos de ir a pescar cuando tenia 7 años. Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo bien.

-No hay problema, ya llegamos.

Estacionó el auto frente a una casa pequeña. Pequeña en serio, pintada de rojo.

-Vajemos Bells -dijo mi papa, he hizo un largo silvido, pero mas que silvido era un saludo. Me di cuenta porque desde dentro de casa se escucho otro en respuesta. No pude evitar reirme.

-Entra Charlie - se escucho una voz . Ese era Billy. No recordaba su rostro, pero si reconoci su voz profunda. Muchos recuerdos saltaron a mi mente. Pesca, bote, papa, Billy y sus hijos.

-Creo que ya lo recuerdo - dije a papa con un guiño de ojos.

-Pasa pequeña - dijo Charlie abriendome la puerta. Dentro era pequeño y se notaba la falta de un toque femenino en la casa . _Y sus hijas?_

-Hola Billy.

-Hola Charlie. Bella!

-Hola Billy, te ves bien.

-Sigo bailando. Me alegra que llegaras. Tu padre me tenia harto de hablar de ti desde que lo llamaste.

-Sigue exagerando y te enterrare en el barro.

-Me gustaria ver eso - dijo un chico entrando por la puerta trasera.

-Pense que defenderias a tu padre - dijo Billy.

-Seguro que te lo tendras merecido viejales.

-Hola Jacob, como anda todo? - le pregunto mi papa guiñandole un ojo.

-En perfectas condiciones Charlie. Sin problemas.

-El es mi hijo Jacob, quizas no te acuerdes de él, eran muy pequeños.

-Tu debes ser Isabella, no?.

-Solo Bella - dije tendiendole la mano.

-En ese caso, hola Solo Bella, soy Jake - tomo mi mano en un saludo y me dedico una linda sonrisa con sus dientes blancos. -No es suficiente- dijo y con un rapido movimiento me abrazo de una manera tal como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida. Sorprendentemente me senti muy comoda ante su reaccion y creo que inconcientemente mis brazos respondieron de igual manera a su abrazo. Sin que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara me solto, pero sostuvo mis hombros con ambas manos. -Te debo una enorme!, no sabes de la que me salvaste. Gracias en serio. Puedes pedirme lo que sea, lo que quieras cuando quieras.

_No tengo idea por que tanto agradecimento?_

-Bueno lo tendre en cuenta- dije mirando a Charlie con gran desconcierto.

Billy rio, Jake me miro y luego a papá, papá le sonrio.

-No sabe nada, es una sorpresa.

-Vamos papa, de que estan hablando, cual es mi sorpresa?- los tres se rieron.

-Mejor vallamos afuera- dijo Jake.

Afuera no habia nada singular, nada obvio, nada con apariencia de sorpresa.

-Espera un segundo- me dijo Jake con una sonrisa tatuada y salio corriendo hacia el garage.

-No-puede-ser-!

Jake salio del lugar manejando una vieja camioneta Chevrolet. No sabia de autos, pero identificaba la marca.

-Te gusta hija?

-Es una broma?

-No es tu sorpresa- su sonrisa era increible.

Jake llego hasta nosotros parando el motor y bajo dejando la puerta abierta. Se puso frente a mi y haciendo un gesto de ceremonia me entrego las llaves. Fue inevitable la risa. Sobretodo en respuesta a Jacob, su sonrisa seguia tatuada, obviamente era un chico muy divertido.

-Es toda tuya.

En ese momento me di cuenta que tenia la boca abierta y que a mi papa casi le salia chispitas de los ojos.

-Es tu regalo de bienvenida- dijo papa dandome un beso en la cabeza.

-Ja, me conformaba con los chocolates.

-Si no la quieres o no te gusta la puedes devolver.

-NO!- dijimos Jake y yo a la vez. Nos miramos y no pudimos contener la risa, tampoco nuestros padres.

-Se la compre a Billy despues de que llamaste.

-Le recontrui el motor para ti- dijo Jake sin una pizca de arrogancia.

-No! vamos, por Dios. Es perfecta. Estas bromeando?

-No hija es 100% verdad, sube y disfruta.

-Si, es 100% tuya- dijo Jake.

-Te dije que le encantaria Charlie, yo entiendo a los chicos- dijo Billy apuntandose con ambas manos.

-Seguro amigo, eres la bomba. jaja.

-Bueno "Solo Bella", subamos- dijo Jake.-Tenes que probarla. Podemos dar una pequeña vuelta.

-Podemos?- tenia que preguntar primero.

-Por supuesto hija. Los esperamos adentro- dijo mi papa mientras arratraba la silla de ruedas de Billy hacia la casa.

Me dirigi hacia la camioneta con Jake cerca, subi y el me cerro la puerta, no iba a frenar sus gestos ceremoniales sobreactuados y yo no podia dejar de reir en respuesta. Dio la vuelta y se sento a mi lado.

-Bien, tienes que apretar dos veces el embrague y fuera de eso no deberias tener problema.

Lo hice, perfecto. Hizo un sonido fuerte pero no me importo en lo mas minimo.

-A donde vamos?

-Podemos ir derecho por ahi- dijo señalando hacia la izquierda , donde habia un camino bien marcado.

-Te sorprendiste de verdad, no?

-Claro que si. Antes de venir mama me dio dinero diciendo que papa tambien colaboraria y si lo juntaba a mis ahorros podria comprarme un coche. Nunca lo espere, en serio.

-Si Charlie dijo que no te guataba Forks, asi que queria darte un regalo para reconfortarte.

-Yo diria que es un eufemismo, jaja. Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Porque tanto agradecimiento al verme?.

-Bueno, en realidad no sabia que era una sorpresa para ti, pense que sabias que tu papa compraba este cacharro.

-Hey, mas respeto por favor!- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, esta pasable en realidad. Pero no puede pasar los 60 km/h. No lo intentes, en serio, a no ser que quieras perder los timpanos. Te dije gracias antes por que si no me lo sacaba de encima tendria que conducirlo yo, y digamos que me gusta la velocidad.

-Ah, entiendo.

-Si, ademas me estoy armando mi propio Wolkswagen y mi papa ni me iba a dejar terminarlo si tenia este trasto en casa. Puedes girar para alla- dijo señalandome hacia donde.

-Trasto?, pero si va perfecto!.

-Vale, vale. Me agrada que lo disfrutes en serio.

-Vienes al instituto conmigo?

-No voy al de la reserva.

-Que lastima, me hubiese gustado tener un amigo ahi. Ahora para donde voy?

-Gira hacia la izquierda y podras ver la casa

Fue un viaje corto pero agradable. Dentro de la casa nos esperaban nuestros padres con la mesa puesta.

-Billy nos invita a comer. Quieres quedarte?. _En este preciso monento puedo negarme y alegar que estoy cansada por el viaje, lo cual es real. Pero no le voy a cortar los animos a papa. Sonrie._

-Por supuesto- dije con una sonrisa.

Aca va mi tercer cap, espero q les halla gustado.

XoXo.

Lauris.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias MEYER por exixtir, y dejarnos jugar libremente con tus/ nuestros amados personajes.

Les dejo una pequeña pregunta al final a ver que piensan.

Enjoy...

**HOME SWEET HOME**

La comida fue mas que agradable, pero por mas que trate de disimular mi papa no tardo en darse cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

-Bueno amigo va siendo hora de retirarnos.

-No, no se vallan todavia - dijo Jake.

-Bella esta a punto de dormirse sobre el plato. Debe descansar depues del viaje que tuvo.

-Papa deberia levantar la mesa primero- dije.

-No te preocupes Bella, mi hijo se encargara de eso.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco y se me escapo una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Jake.

-No hay problema- y me dedico otra sonrisa.

En el viaje de vuelta a casa papa iba delante y yo lo seguia en mi camioneta.

Estacionamos y sacamos mis maletas del "auto con luces".

De un solo viaje subimos mi equipaje hasta mi habitacion. La casa de Charlie era bastabte comoda, con living, comedor, cocina y una escalera que dirigia a la habitacion de mi papa, la mia y un baño. En todo este tiempo ni habia cambiado nunca. Igual que en los primeros dias de matrimonio con mama, igual que la ultima vez que vine hace 7 años. Igual.

-Bueno Bells, te voy a delar sola para que te acomodes.

-Vas a la comisaria?

-Si, por un rato. Luego te vengo a buscar para cenar, si?

-Esta bien. Ten cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo.

Oí, el ruido del motor del coche alejarse y oí el celular sonando. Era mamá.

-Hola mama

-Hola hija. Ya te extrañamos.

-No te preocupes mamá, aca esta todo bien.

-Llueve?

-No. Llovio cuando llegué a Port Angels pero hasta ahora no.

-Me alegro.

-A que no sabes que me regalo papa?

-Chocolates?

-Si, pero aparte?

-Una campera para la lluvia

-No

-Un piloto

-No

-Un paraguas

-No

-Un bote

-No... aunque estas cerca.

-No tengo idea cariño

-Una camioneta Chevrolet

-Como es eso?

-Si, se la compró a su amigo Bolly Black, es muy antigua. Tendra, no se, será como de la década del 60 o algo asi. Es roja.

-Hay, me alegro mucho cariño.

-Yo tambien. Ya la probé, es perfecta. Tienes que verme manejando. Siento que me queda enorme, jaja.

-Donde esta tu padre?

-Se fue un rato a la comisaria.

-Como?. Pero si acabas de llegar y ya te deja sola?. No te ayudo a desempacar? como es posible?

_Gracias a Dios. A mi me gusta la soledad mama. Si la mudensa hubiese sido al reves no te me hubieses despegado en una semana._

-No hay problema mama, sabes que disfruto la tranquilidad.

-Bueno hija, te dejo para que puedas acomidarte.

-Bien mama te mando un beso y otro para Phill. Adios.

Y aca estaba. Sola en mi nuevo hogar. Mi habitación no habia cambiado nada. Las mismas cortinas, la misma cama, el mismo escritorio. Lo único nuevo era la computadora. Nueva a medias, porque parecia tan antigua como mi camioneta. Charlie la habia comprado para que estamos en contacto con mas facilidad.

Ahora que miraba bien tenia el cable del moden engrampado justo por la mitad de la habitación. Si no queria tropezar de noche tendriamos que cambiar eso.

Empece a acomodar la ropa de las maletas. Abri el placary por sorpresa me invadio mi aroma favorito: lavanda. Charlie le habia comprado aromatizante, que hermoso gesto de su parte. Con mama yo me ocupaba de esas cosas, que qalguien lo haga por mi era rarísimo. Por suerte no tardé mucho en en acomodar toda la ropa. Lo siguiente fue acomodar la ropa en la cajonera. Mas olor a lavanda. Acomodé las remeras, la ropa interior, las medias. Guantes, gorros y bufandas. eran extraños esos elementos y a partir de ahora los utilizaria a diario. Termine de acomodar unos cuantos libros y cd´s. Los elementos de higiene personal los lleve al baño y me volvi a duchar. Tardé en el agua caliente porque me ayuda a relajar.

Despues de eso, ya no tenia nada para hacer, asi que me puse unpijamas y me acoste. Puse un cd de Muse a bajo volumen. Afuera llovia finito. Que le iba a hacer, seria la historia de mi vida: lluvias.

No se cuanto tiempo dormí, habrán pasado dos horas. Me levanté, me cambié y baje a la cocina. Revisé la heladera, las alacenas. No habia muchas cosas, ni siquiera para una persona que vive sola. Eso queria decir que papa no cocinaba en casa. Eso iba a cambiar tambien, asi como las fotos que habia en la sala de mi. No era fotogenica, para nada. No me consideraba bonita en absoluto. Era mas bien de común para abajo. Castaña, palida. El unico tipo de tonalidad que tomaba mi piel era cuando me ponia toda roja, ya sea por verguenza, enojo o cualquier tipo de emoción. Eso siempre me delataba.

Definitivamente le pediria a mi padre que ponga las fotos en otro lugar. Solo se podian quedar las que nos tomaron en el hospital el dia que naci y otra en la que estamos los dos de vacaciones en el mar. Como me gustaba el mar.

Llegó papa.

-Bella?

-Aca en el living -_quien mas podia ser._

-Estas lista para irnos? - pregunto mientras dejaba la placa, la pistola, las botas y se dirigia a las escaleras.

-Irnos a donde?

-A cenar -dijo girandose hacia mi. Lo miré, sin decir ninguna palabra, por lo que siguió.

-Cariño, yo no cocino.

-Pero yo si, en casa yo me encargaba de eso - _y de casi todo._

-No hay nada para cocinar. Tendriamos que salir igual a comprar. Asi que directamente iremos a cenar y mañana vemos, si?

-Bueno.

No iba a discutirle, mañana seria otro dia...

Primero que nada: HOY 01/07/10 16:20 HS (osea aca ya son las 2 de la mañana, faltan 14 hs mas o menos) voy a ver ECLIPSE!. al fin llego, estoy tan emocionada, trastornada, emocionada, trastornada, ustedes entienden. En fin : "LLego la hora"( les suena), jaja.

segundo: ningun rw?. Bueno, no los obligo. se que al menos me leen. Les agradezco a todas las personas que lo hicieron (por orden segun los graficos)

Graciasa a los lectores de:

Argentina, Mexico, España, Chile, Colombia, Portugal, Bolivia, Venezuela, Estados Unidos, Nicaragua, Ecuador, Perú y Puerto Rico.

MUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAS gracias XOXO.

PD: opinion personal, no se si alguien la compartira conmigo. ¿SE PUEDE QUERER MAS A EDWARD DE LO QUE YA LO HACEMOS?

Yo creo que si. Por lo poquito que vi de los trailers y el video de Muse (esta espera fue sin spoilers, lo juro) me di cuenta que una cosa es leer el libro y pensar en el pidiendo matrimonio y despues diciendole a Bella, que tomara lo que quisiera de él: todo, un poco nada. Ese capitulo me mata. Pero verlo, osea VERLOOOOOO actuando a Rob/Edw, creo que me va a llevar al borde del delirio amoroso por el.

Al menos eso me paso con la escena de la ruptura, fue fuerte leerlo, pero verlo plasmado en pantalla: "THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT YOU EVER SEE ME" y el beso en la frente, se me quedo grabado para siempre en la cabeza( si estoy muy trastornadita, lo se).

En fin solo creo que voy a salir mas enamorada que nunca del cine...

PD2: El prox trae EPOV...

BESOTES

XOXO

Lauris


	5. Rutinas

_**Primero que nada, muchas gracias a mis tres primeros rw: a Isa-21, Sophia 18 y Kay C. muchas gracias. Tambien al resto de los que me leyeron.**_

_**Vi la peli, me encanto, aunque me parecio corta, jaja. podria durar mas o menos 4 horas para ser perfacta, jaja.**_

_**bueno, sin mas los personajes son de Meyer y to los utilizo a mi antojito. Enjoy...**_

_**Rutinas**_

EPOV

-Alice, Jasper! que alegria tenerlos de vuelta. No los esperabamos hasta dentro de unas semanas -dijo Esme

-Si, lo sé. Pero extrañabamos mucho y decidimos volcer- dijo Alice.

-Montruito, Jasper.

-Hola Edward - Alice corrio y me abrazó "_me alegra que estes bien"_

_-_Por que no iba a estarlo? - contesté a su pensamiento.

-Y... será que hace tres semanas que no nos vemos.

-Será que que Yo no te veo. Vos siempre nos estas viendo.

-Me referia a vernos en vivo y en directo - me saco la lengua.

-Donde estan Emmet y Rose? - preguntó Jasper.

-Paseando en el rio - dijo Carlisle.- Esperamos que regresen para ir de compras a Newtons

-Si, lo se - dijo Alice .- Mañana estará soleado.

-Por eso tendremos fin de semana de caza, vienen no?

-Por supuesto. Quiero ir a Newtons tambien - dijo Jasper.

-Por?- preguntó Esme.

-Es que mi bolsa de dormir es muy incomoda ya, tiene tanto uso que me es imposible dormir ahi.

-Ja ja jeji.

-Ya los estoy escuchando, estan cerca. En que coche vamos?- pregunte.

-En el mio -dijo Carlisle- y en el Jeep de Emm.

-Ok.

-Emm, Rosalie -los saludo Alice.

-Que hacen aca?- preguntó Rose.

-Volvimos antes!.

-Algun problema? - preguntó Emmet divertido.

-No! - soltó Alice de golpe. _"nada-nada-nada"_

-Te pasa algo Alice? - le pregunté.

-Nada en absoluto - "_nada, nada,nada"_.

_Pues nada, no es lo que parece. Que me estaras ocultando que piensas en nada con tanta intensidad?_

_-_En ese caso me alegro -_ Si realmente no fuera nada no veo por que Jasper tiene que tranquilizarte._

_"relax Alice, relax"-_pensó Jasper

_Seguro que nada, seguro. Vas a decirmelo como que me llamo Edward._

-Vamos a ir los 7? -pregunto Jasper.

-Yo ni pienso, _"prefiero cepillarme el pelo"._

_Siempre tan narcizista ella._

-Yo tampoco - dijo mi madre.

-Bebé? -preguntó Jasper.

-Prefiero quedarme, _"voy a leer el diario"._

_Leer el diario? desde cuando? que es lo que te pasa?._

En ese caso iremos los hombres solos - dijo mi papa .-Usaremos solo mi coche. Adios chicas.

-Adios contestaron a coro.

Cuando llegamos a Newtons Emmet entro primero.

_"wow, siempre me asusta este tipo"_penso Mike.

-Buenas tardes - dijo papa saludando cordialmente a los dueños.

-Buenos dias Dr. Cullen, que los trae por aca?

-Lo de siempre, nos vamos de camping 3 dias y necesitamos renovar algunas cosas.

-Pues escojan lo que necesiten.

Emmet, Jasper y yo empezamos a recorrer los estantes.

_"el gran Edward Cullen esta aqui, que honor. Porque tanta suerte para una sola persona?, eh?. No solo tiene la suerte de tener a todas las chicas del colegio babeando poe él, sinó que tambien tiene la suerte de irse de camping cuando se le ocurre, sin importar el dia, y yo pudriendome aca, en este negocio"_, sonreí.

-Cual es el chiste Edward? - pregunto Jasper.

Sacudi la cabeza negando.

-Vamos, comparte lo que escuchas amigo!- dijo Emmet.

-Es Mike, envidioso por la "suerte de irnos de camping tan seguido. Envidia nuestras rutinas.

-Jajaja - mis hermanos rompieron a reir.

_" de que se estaran riendo estos idiotas, seguro de la desgracia ajena. Su vida parece tan perfecta"_. No pude evitar reirme.

-Y ahora que? - pregunto Emmet.

-Cree que nosotros tenemos una vida perfecta.

-Si, claro - dijo Jasper. Sin leer sus pensamientos supe a que se referia. Nuestra vida estaba lejos de ser perfecta. Y lejos de ser vida tambien. Estabamos muertos. Eramos vampiros y ni siquiera viviamos como tales, nos acoplamos al estilo de vida de nuestro padre, de nuestro creador. Lo que nos llevaba a un modo de "vida" totalmente diferente al resto del los inmortales. "un estilo de vida poco ortodoxo", segun nuestro tio Aro.

Nada era perfecto para nosotros. Nada.

Solo llevadero, solo posible mediante el sacrificio.

- Yo no me quejo - susurró Emmet.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco - dije.

-Para mi es una tortura , ya lo saben. Si no fuera por-

-Aliceee!- Lo interrumpimos a modo de broma.

-Te lleva de las narices amigo - dijo Emmet divertido.

-Claro, por que Rose a ti no, no es asi? - replico Jasper.

-En nuestro caso es diferente.

-Porque?

-No somo una pareja de fenomenos.

-Todos somos fenomenos, Emme.

-Buenos, pero ustedes dos, bien ustedes tres - dijo señalandome .- son fenomenos entre fenomenos.

Hablabamos en susurros que los oidos humanos no alcanzarian a escuchar jamas, pero Emmet no pudo contener el volumen de su risotada.

_"ese tipo me asusta hasta cuando rie"_

-Mejor salgamos antes de que le provoques un infarto a Mike. Realmente lo asustas Emm.

Le entregamos las cosas al cajero, nos cobraron y salimos.

Cuando volviamos a casa en el auto ibamos con las ventanillas bajas. En el momento que empezo a llover y mi padre pulso el boton para subir las ventanas automaticas percibi el aroma mas dulce que me halla cruzado en la vida. Era un rastro de horas, pero muy atrapante para mi.

Se me hizo agua la boca, y decidi dejar de respirar. Hacia ya tres semanas que no ibamos de caza y estaba realmente hambriento. No queria enloquecer, no queria pensar en lo que olí recien, pero fue inevitable...

-Mmm... que rico! -dijo Jasper.

_Maldita sea, no quiero pensar en eso._

-Jasper! - dijo papa a modo de reto.

- Lo siento Carlisle - dio Jas.

-No hay promblema - dijo mientras pulsaba el boton del aromatizador de auto.- Este aroma tambien es rico. Aprecialo.

-Ja ja ja - las risas de Emmet no se hicieron esperar.

_Gracias Carlisle, mi salud mental te lo agradece._

BPOV

-Llegamos - dijo papa y vajamos del auto en frente al cafe. No dije ni una palabra hasta que nos sentamos en la mesa y la camarera nos entrego el menu.

-Que vas a pedir? - me pregunto distraido. Obviamente no se percataba de mi cara de disgusto.

-No se, que vas a pedir vos? - leí el menú y no era para nada saludable.

_Solo dos clases de ensalada? que lugar era este?_

- Milanesas a caballo

- ...

-Que pasa Bella? _Ahora si se dio cuenta de mi cara._

- A partir de mañana cocino yo.

-No es necesario, aca se come bien.

-Comer no es lo mismo que alimentarse.

-Pero es lo que siempre hago. Es mi rutina. Comisaria, cafe, pesca.

-Tendras que incluir a Bella en tu rutina, papa._ Era chistoso hablar de mi en tercera persona.-_ Tu rutina va a cambiar un poquito. No puedo creer que comas esto todos los dias. No es el menú mas saludable de la historia de los cafes, en serio.

_Haber si funciona lo que descubri esta mañana.-_ Mira podemos probarlo. Comes lo que cocino mañana y si no te gusta volvemos aca. Te parece?

-Me parece.

-Perfecto. Vas a ver lo que es comer bien.

-Esta bien hija.

-Voy a pedir una hamburguesa de soja.

-Desde cuando te volviste vegetariana?- pregunto algo horrorisado.

-No lo soy; pero es lo mas pasable que hay aca.

-Ah!, bueno - dijo aliviado .- Bells no es necesario que comienzes mañana el intituto. Lo hable con la señora Cope cuando te inscribi. Podes comenzar el lunes.

-Nada de eso papa, " no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy", siempre me lo estas diciendo.

-Si, pero prefiero que descances bien.

-Y yo prefiero ser responsable.

-Como quieras, no voy a discutir eso.

Comimos y regresamos a casa antes de las 8 de la noche. Papa se sentó en el sillon a ver deportes y yo subi a preparar mis cosas para mañana.

Deje la ropa que iba a ponerme en la silla mecedora que siempre estaba en la esquina de mi habitación. Prepare la mochila, los cuadernos utiles y un libro por las dudas. Por las dudas si era tan cobarde como para entablar conversacion con cualquiera durante la hora del almuerzo y me sentara sola en una mesa.

Cuando tuve todo listo me acoste a dormir. Pero no podia hacerlo a causa de la lluvia y el viento que repicaba de manera muy sonora sobre el techo la la ventana.

Definitivamente no podia dormir, prendi el velador y puse un cd de Debussy a bajo volumen. Mientras miraba el techo, una caja que estaba arriba del armario llamo mi atencion. Sali de la cama, la tomé y volvi a eterme en la cama. Como tenia mucho polvo la apoyé en el piso y saque la tapa.

Reconoci lo que habia dentro. Eran diarios intimos que me habia regalado mi abuela durante mi infancia. Nunca los use porque no me gustaban. No tenian dibujoitos de hadas, ositos o corazones. Eran forrados de cueros, con una excelente encuadernacion. Ahora que los miraba me encantaban, pero entendi porque no me gustaban antes, no eran apropiados para nenas. Pero a mi actual edad eran excelentes. Y encontrarlos hoy, justo hoy, era mas que excelente.

Tenia un monton de sentimientos encontrados que no podia compartir con mama o papa, ni hablar de una amiga. No tenia ninguna.

Como no podia dormir, me puse a escribir.

Diario:

No puedo crrer que este aca en Forks.

Voy a vivir aca hasta que termine el instituto. No lo puedo creer. Si me hubieran dicho que terminaria aca hubiera contestado "si claro".

Las vueltas de la vida son increibles.

No puedo dormir por la lluvia. Espero acostumbrarme pronto.

Pero no todo es tan malo. En realidad compartir tiempo con papa no esta tan mal.

Me recibio con los brazos abiertos y con una camioneta. Nunca en mi vida fui una chica materialista. Nunca les pedi regalos caros o ropa de marca o lo que sea. Que me compre una camioneta fue realmente excesivo.

Junto con la camioneta vino Jake. Que chico mas divertido, y bastante que va a ser facil ser amiga de él. Parece una persona mas que simpatica y tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

En verdad extraño a mama, y realmente detesto la lluvia. Que pare. No puedo dormir y mañana sera mi primer dia de clases. Solo pido piedad!

Hasta luego, Bella.

_**No se si hace falta, pero lo aclaro por las dudas. Los pensamientos en cursiva pertenecen a Bella o Edward, depende el pov; pero los que estan entre comillas son los pensamientos que lee edward.**_

_**Aclarado esto XOXO**_

_**laurisssssssssssssssssssssss.**_


	6. viernes soleado Bpov

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes, jaja.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**VIERNES SOLEADO: PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**_

Abri los ojos. Realmente estaba en Forks. _Realmente estaba?. Estoy alucinando o hay Sol?._

-Bella, a desayunar - dijo mi papa desde la puerta.

Me sente en la cama, tratando de despavilarme. Lo mire, mire hacia la ventana y lo volvi a mirar.

-Hay sol? - quizas todavia estaba soñando.

-Sol y mas o menos 16ºC(*).

-Estoy soñando?_ Definitivamente debia de estar soñando, no podia ser real!_

-No cariño, Forks te da la bienvenida.

Le sonrei y termine de despavilarme. Me levante de la cama e intete abrir la ventana. Intente, pero no pude.

-No puedo papa. tengo dedos torpes y poca fuerza.

-Dejame a mi - mi padre si pudo abrirla, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba cerrada?.- Vamos a desayunar Bells.

-Me cambio y bajo.

Habia preparado unos jeans, camiseta, camperita, y campera con tome los jeans y busque una remera. No podia creerlo. Sol. En Forks. Imposible.

Baje y me esperaba el desayuno servido.

Mi papa habia preparado tocinos y huevos fritos. Para un hombre que no cocina, esto era mucho pedir. La verdad es que preferiria un cuenco de cereales, pero no iba a ponerme en exquisita.

-Gracias papa - dije al sentarme a la mesa.

-Como dormiste? - pregunto.

-Me costo quedarme dormida - era sincera -, pero luego dormi bien, esa cama es muy comoda.

-Me alegro cariño. Bueno hija, tengo que irme.

-Papa -dije antes que comenzara a calzarse las botas y la chaqueta- necesito dinero para comprar cosas.

-Que cosas?

-Comida, papa.

-Ah, si claro. Toma - me entrego unos cuantos billetes.-Crees que alcanzara?

-Si, seguro.

-Adios hija, suerte en tu primer dia - y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Chau papa - y se fue en su auto con luces.

Termine mi desayuno, mire la cocina y era muy temprano aun para ir al colegio.

Volvi a revisar las alacenas e hice una lista lo que compraria. Subi las escaleras, me cepille los dientes y agregue el diario que habia comenzado a escribir ayer. Tambien tome algunos chocolates que me quedaban de ayer.

Sali de casa y cerre con la llave del alero.

Subi a mi camioneta e inmediatamente baje la ventanilla. Me costo bastante pero lo logre.

Dirigiendome al instituto me di cuenta que no sabia la dirrecion exacta, pero como todo en el pueblo quedaba sobre la calle principal de Forks.

Cuando llegue comenca a manejar bien despacito. Tratando de asimilar el hecho de que mi nuevo colegio no era ni la mutad del anterior. En Arizona solo mi clase de tercer año eramos 700 alumnos y aca todo el alumnado llegaba a los 358, incluyendome!

Respire profundamente, para tranquilizarme. Pero sentia que los nervios iban apoderandose de mi. Estacione y no habia nadie. Llegue temprano, por lo que tome mi diario y comence a escribir.

**Diario: Yo, otra vez. Despues de la lluvia de ayer, hoy amanecio soleado. Increible no?. Estoy haciendo tiempo para entrar al instituto. Tengo muchos nervios. No es que nadie me valla a morder, pero aun asi tengo miedo de ser el nuevo bicho raro de Forks. Solo espero pasar desapercibida. solo eso.

Bueno, comenzaron a llegar mas autos y comprobe que mi camioneta no era la unica antigüedad del lugar. Muy en el fondo fue un alivio.

Baje y me dirigi a la entrada principal como todos.

_Dios, por favor no!._ Sentia todas las miradas, todas y cada una de ellas. Tambien sentia como mi rostro comenzaba a arderme. Solo miraba el piso, concentrandome en poner un pie delante de otro para no terminar estrolada en el suelo, como solia ocurrirme siempre.

-Buenos dias

-Hola - no pude evitar levantar la mirada. Seria muy descortes no hacrelo.

-Vos sos Isabella Swan, no es asi?. Soy Erick Yorkie.

-Solo Bella - sonrei.

-Ese sera el titulo entonces, "Solo Bella".

-Mmm..., lo siento, no se de que hablas.

-Ah, claro. Soy reportero del diario escolar u vos vas a ser la nota central del mes.

_Tragame tierra_.

-No, porfavor!, no es necesario - si antes la cara me ardia en estos momentos deberia estar achicharrandome.

-Ok, Bella, no te preocupes. No habra nota.

-Te lo agradesco mucho, de veras - las palpitaciones y el calor iban bajando.

-Lo que quieras, supongo que al ser tu primer dia tendras que pasar por preseptoria.

-Si, pero no tengo idea donde queda.

-Yo te llevo.

-Gracias, ers muy agradable.

Caminamos en silencio por un largo pasillo, muy luminoso lleno de casilleros en ambas paredes. Doblamos a la izquierda y estaba la oficina.

-Es aca - dijo el chico

-Te agradesco...

-Erick

-Te agradesco Erick.

-Fue un placer - tomo mi mano y le dio un baso- lo que necesites, cuando quieras.

Retire mi mano muy suavemente, sin creer lo que habia pasado y roja como un tomate. Obvio.

-Adios - le dije con la mano en la puerta.

-Nos vemos Bella.

Le dedique una sonrisa sin compromisos y entre. Creo que aun estaba shokeada. Nunca nadie habia tenido una gesto parecido, para conmigo en mi anterior escuela. Que raro.

-Buenos dias, en que te puedo ayudar? - me dijo una señora desde el mostrador. Me miro de arriba a abajo, haciendome sentir acerque al mostrador.

-Soy Usabella Swan, vengo a pedir mis horarios.

-Ah, si. La hija del Jefe Swan, bienvenida querida. Esperame un segundo que traere lo tuyo -se fue y volvio con un monton de papeles en la mano.- Aqui esta tu horario, un mapa del colegio, la hoja de firmas y tu nuimero de casillero sera el 120._ Me parecio, alucine o me guiño el ojo?. No, realmente me guiño el ojo._

-Gracias - le dije sin entender el ultimo gesto.

-Suerte - me dijo y le dedique una sonrisa nerviosa al salir de la oficina.

La suerte solia esquivarme, bien lo sabia yo. Si no, no estraia en Forks. Digamos que nunca fuimos por el mismo carril. Eso, a esta altura de mi vida, lo tenia mas que sabido y asumido. YO no tenia suerte.

Mire mi horario y tenia historia en el aula 15. _Donde se suponia que estaba, mejor dicho: donde se suponia que yo estaba parada?_. No queria mirar el mapa a cada rato y parecer una idiota, asi que memorice el numero del salon e intente orientarme sola.

Comence a caminar por un pasillo en que habia varios grupos de chicos dispersos. En realidad no los miraba a ellos, solo miraba los numeros de los salones. Pero ellos si me miraban, varios de reojo, otros con disimulo y algunos no se gastaban en didimular, como un chico morocho de rulitos, que comenzo a caminar directamente hacia mi. _Tranquila, tranquila._

-Pareces perdida - dijo con una sonrisa bastante picara.

-Busco el salon 15.

-Queda de paso a mi siguiente clase, puedo acompañarte.

-Gracias.

-Me presento Bella, soy Tyler Crowley.

Lo mire desconsertada, no hacia ni 5 minutos que estaba en el colegio y ya sabia mi nombre.

-Erick me dijo que preferias Bella a Isabella.

-Si, esta bien.

-Aunque hoy es un dia soleado, debe ser distinto de Phoenix, no?_. Pueblo chico, infierno grande. Como diablos tiene tantos datos, Uh?._

-Si, los dias normales son de 24ºC.

-No llueve seguido no?

-Solo 3 o 4 veces al año.

-Diablos, no puedo siquiera imaginarlo. Aca hay sol 2 o 3 veces al mes.

No pude hacer mas que una mueca con la boca.

-Tranquila, ya te acostumbraras. No es dificil adaptarce.

-Al menos hoy ay sol - se me escapo una sonrisa.

-Es aca, el aula de historia.

-Graciaas por acompañarme

-Fue un placer - se acerco , me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dedico otra sonrisa traviesa.

Su accion me descoloco bastante, solo pude saludarlo con la mano y entre rapido al salon.

Aun no comenzaba la clase, me acerque al profesor, le di el papel de las firmas de asistencia y me mando a sentar. Habia varios lugares vacios y me decidi por uno que estaba bien al fondo.

Por suerte la clase paso rapido, el profesor se dedico a hablar y yo a tomar apuntes para no tener que soportar las insistentes miradas de mis curiosos compañeros.

Cuando estaba guardando mis cosas una chica que estaba sentada a mi lado me hablo.

-Hola, soy Jessica Stanley.

-Bella.

-Si, ya lo se - Sonrio tontamente.-Cual es tu proxima clase?

-Matematicas

-Tambien es la mia, vamos?.

_Ja!, es una porrista y me esta hablando!_

Yo tenia varias cosas en la mano y en la mochila por lo que decidi usar mi casillero

-Nesecito pasar por mi casillero primero.

-Bien, que numero te dieron?

-El 120.

Su cara sufrio una transformacion. Sorpresa-Enojo-Envidia-Sorpresa, otra vez.

-No puede ser que tengas tanta suerte, que injusto!

-De que estas hablando?

-Ven, es por aca - dijo y comenzo a caminar rapidito por los pasillos. La segui y me desoriente bastante.

-Es este - dijo apuntando el casillero.

No era mas que un casillero, igual y tan corriente como todos los demas. Habia dicho suerte?, no le veia nada excepcional.

-Que tiene de especial este casillero?

-Ese nada, el especial es el de la izquierda, el 121. Pertenece a Edward Cullen. Tu si que tienes suerte!.

Si suerte. Seguro. ientras le ponia atencion a lo que decia guarde lo que quise en el casillero y lo cerre.

-Quies es Edward? - pregunte mientras volviamos a caminar.

-El aula es para este lado Bella - dijo apuntando al contrario de donde yo me dirigia.- Edward es el mas lindo del colegio. Es incluso mas lindo que Mike. Ya lo veras con tus propios ojos. Todas las chicas mueren por ese casillero, bla, bla, bla...

Los chicos lindos NUNCA se fijan en mi, por lo que automaticamente dejo de tener importancia lo que Jesica me contaba de el.

Caminamos al salon, repeti el proceso con el profesor, la clase paso rapido y las demas tambien. Lo bueno fue que no necesite el mapa ya que alguien siempre aparecia y me acompañaba. Hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo. Me volvi a encontrar con Jesica en el pasillo y me llevo a la cafeteria. Compramos y me hizo seguirla hasta su mesa.

No podia creerlo, no se dividian en grupos como en mi anterior colegio. Se mezclaban, todos con todos, porristas, deportistas, skeaters, nerds, sentados juntos y mezclados. Rarisimo, sera que porque son tan pocos, no hay problemas entre grupos. Repito, rarisimo.

La verdad que para ser el primer dia no me fue tan mal como pense. Pude superarlo sin ninguna dificultad, salvo mi proxima clase. Gimnasia. El terror de mi vida, la falta de coordinacion en todos los movimientos. Un chico de la mesa, Mike, se ofrecio a acompañarme por que tambien era su siguiente clase.

x0x0

Y asi paso mi primer dia de clases en Forks. Rapido, facil y con estudiantes agradables, al menos eso parece. Creo que voy a poder con esto.

-Queres que te acerque a algun lado? - me pregunto Mike cuando salimos del gimnasio.

-No gracias.

-En serio; no es ninguna molestia.

-Gracias Mike, pero tengo mi propia camioneta.

-Bien Arizona - sonrei.- No te ofendas, pero estas muy blanquita para haber venido de Arizona.

-Si lo se, por eso me echaron - el empezo a reirse.- Es por herencia materna, no puedo broncearme.

-Si no lo conseguiste en Phoenix, aca menos. Dias soleados como hoy no pasan tan seguidos. Igual, tenes una hermosa piel.

_Mmm... What?.-_ Ahi esta mi camioneta - dije para separarme un poco de el.

-Ya sabes Arizona, lo que quieras, cuando quieras.

Le sonrei y cuando abri la puerta de la camioneta me acorde!

-Mike! - se dio la vuelta sonriente.- Me podes decir donde queda el supermercado? - disminuyo su sonrisa.

-Si, queda de paso a donde voy, seguime con tu camioneta.

-Gracias.

Obviamente como todo lo demas quedaba sobre la avenida principal. Salude a Mike con la mano y entre. Y sali rapido tambien. Habia hijos curiosos por doquier. Incluso la cajera sabia ya mi nombre. _Como era posible?._

Pero al salir comenzo a nublarse y me despedi de lo que quedaba del sol.

Quien sabe cuando lo veri otra vez...

Como les va? les gusto? espero que si.

A mi personalmente me gusto cuando ella pregunta Quien es Edward? , jaja.

De mas esta decir que todavia no se ha cruzado con ninguno de los Cullens, Por ahora, jiji.

(*) no se si en todos los paises usan la graduacion Centigrados para la temperatura. En Argentina si.

Gracias a los Rw, alertas y favoritos:Kay C, Isa-21, Sophia18, Mayra17, ale-cullen, Paola-2, iilooveettwiiliightt, lan3na, tlebd.

El proximo capitulo es Viernes soleado EPOV.

La publicacion va a depender de los rw que me dejen y de la calidad de mi conexion a internet, triste pero real.

_**married me, edward. bitte me edward.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Lauris.**_


End file.
